The invention relates to a vehicle roof with an aperture provided in a fixed roof area that can be closed by a closure panel, which is slidable on tracks and/or may also be raised at its rearward edge, wherein an actuating device is provided to drive the closure panel, and an interior roof covering, designed as a fixed interior headliner, is provided, in addition to a water drainage device.
A vehicle roof of the above-mentioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,161. A frame consisting of plastic is disclosed which, on the one hand, has the tracks in the form of sliding surfaces and, on the other hand, has guide channels for the actuating cable of the actuating device. The underside of the frame facing the inside of the vehicle at least partially forms the inside roof lining. The frame is preferably made in one piece from plastic and borders a drip molding in the area of the front edge and the lateral edge of the roof opening. The frame is fastened to an inside panel provided for reinforcement in the area of the roof opening. The plastic frame provides a vertical wall portion raised into close proximity with the outer roof panel and the rim of this wall is in contact with the outer roof panel by way of a gasket. Therefore, the vehicle roof of this patent has a relatively large overall height and, in particular, assembly is very expensive, because several frame parts have to be mounted to the fixed roof area. Further, the roof opening, in its entire width from lateral edge to lateral edge, is reduced due to the placement of the functional components for displacement of the cover panel in this area and the manner of their integration with the plastic frame. In addition, expensive construction is also required due to the design of the disclosed vehicle roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,565 discloses a cable guide arrangement for motor vehicle sliding roofs comprising three guide components equipped with cable guide channels having an identical cross-section shape, which are formed into a U-shaped guide frame. This guide frame, which consists of three parts, is shaped in such a way that an outwardly projecting attachment flange is provided, to which a rib of a sliding roof frame bordering on a water channel can be attached. Further, clamping shapes for mounting an inside roof lining are present. Thus, two frame parts, a sliding roof frame and a guide frame, consisting of three parts, are provided, so that a costly assembly is necessary and the parts with close tolerances must be coordinated with each other.